


Gimme More

by jersey_kid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, Frerard, Handcuffs, M/M, crimelord!frank, help me out here, how do you tag, idk - Freeform, sub!gee, this is my first fic, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jersey_kid/pseuds/jersey_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank handcuffs his babyboy to the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



Gerard shifted his hips up, looking for something to rub up against, some friction, anything.

 “D- Daddy, need you.” He whimpered. He heard Frank chuckle in response, but he couldn’t see him through the thick blindfold tied tightly around his eyes.

 “I know, babyboy, I know.” Frank said.

Gerard gasped as light fingers trailed their way across his ribs up to circle one of his nipples before rubbing more firmly over it.

 “Daddy _please_ ,” Gerard whined, tugging on the handcuffs that pulled his arms over his head and attached them to the headboard.

 “Patience, baby, let Daddy look at you.” Frank scolded, twisting Gerard’s nipple slightly. Gerard only whined again, hips jumping up off the bed again. “You like that? You want Daddy to do it again?”

 “I want you to fuck me, Daddy, please fuck me I’ve been so good,” Gerard said, shifting his hips minutely, trying to draw attention to his dick, hard to the point of near painful. Frank only hummed, not letting up on pressing over Gerard’s nipple.

 “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to fuck you. M’gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for _days_.” Gerard gasped as he felt hot breath on his skin, quickly followed by a moan as Frank licked a stripe over the nipple he’d been toying with. “But first, Daddy wants to play with his toys.”

The mattress beneath Gerard shifted as Frank stood up, and he heard soft clinking as Frank undid his belt and pushed his jeans down, leaving him only in his boxers. Gerard had been naked for a while, and he couldn’t help but feel vulnerable out in the open as he lay spread-eagled on the bed. He half wanted to bring his legs up to cover himself slightly, but he knew Frank would be disappointed so he stayed put. Gerard listened as Frank started to rummage through their ‘special’ drawer, picking things he wanted to use.

 “What d’ya think, pretty, want me to use the vibrator on you? Been a while since I got to watch your pretty little hole being fucked with it.” Frank mused, turning it over in his hands. His cock hardened even more in his boxers as images of Gerard on his hands and knees filtered through his mind, one arm twisted behind himself as he fucked himself on the vibrator, face pushed up against the pillows and broken moans pouring out of his open wet mouth. Frank remembered turning up the vibrations so high on the remote he could hear the buzzing even from where he sat; only momentarily though as it quickly got drowned out by Gerard screaming his name. He also remembered what it was like to sink into Gerard after he’d come, listening to him whine from oversensitivity and chant “Daddy” under his breath in time with Frank’s thrusts.

Yeah, they’d have to do that again soon, Frank thought as he set the vibrator back down before going through the rest of the drawer.

 “Daddy no, I want _you_ .” Gerard groaned, pulling on his restraints again. “Nothing can fill up like you can Daddy. I want you, I want your cock, _please_ , I’ve been such a good boy for you.”

 “You’re in danger of being a bad boy now, baby,” Frank warned. “You know how much I like it when you beg, don’t make me gag you. Good boys don’t tell Daddy what to do.”

 “I’m sorry Daddy,”

 “It’s okay babyboy,” Frank said. He’d pulled the rest of his selections out of the drawer, and Gerard followed his movements silently as he closed it and padded back to the bed. “I won’t spank you, you _have_ been such a good boy all day after all.”

Gerard let himself moan as Frank’s fingers finally, _finally_ wrapped around his dick, pumping him a few times, throwing his head back as just the small touch of Frank’s hands started to melt his brain. Suddenly he gasped as he felt something else close around him too.

 “Daddy no, _please_ ,” he breathed desperately as Frank tightened the cock ring, “it _hurts_.”

Frank laughed, trailing his fingers lightly up Gerard’s length, watching his babyboy jerk upwards at the touch.

 “I told you,” he said simply, relishing the way Gerard moaned and rolled his head to one side, mouth hanging open, when he dug his thumb into the slit, “you know how much I like it when you beg.”

 “Please Daddy, please let me come, I’ve been so good all day for you today, I’ll let you fuck me however you want. I’ll let you use my mouth, or my ass, whatever you want Daddy, I’ll-” Frank cut him off with a sharp slap to his thigh, smiling slightly as the skin turning pink almost immediately.

 “Not yet, I already have plans for you tonight.” Gerard heard the tell-tale snick of a bottle being uncapped and shivered in anticipation, something Frank didn’t miss. Frank coated his fingers with lube, going as slowly as he’d allow himself to watch Gerard’s body shake with want. “And anyway, pretty, I’m allowed to do whatever I like to you.”

Frank shifted to kneel next to his boyfriend’s body, leaning down to brush his lips over Gerard’s, moving away when Gerard leaned up for more to keep the same distance.

 “Knees up babyboy,” he whispered, breath fanning out over Gerard’s lips. “Spread your legs for Daddy.”

Gerard moved immediately, lifting up his knees and planting his feet firmly on the bed so his legs were spread to allow Frank to reach down between the press the first lubed finger against Gerard’s entrance.

 “Mmphm, s’cold Daddy,” Gerard breathed, tilting his head up further so his lips touched Frank’s. Frank hummed but didn’t move his finger, tracing round the ring of muscles as he watched Gerard’s face wrinkle up in desperation. “No, no teasing, please. Please fuck me, Daddy, don’t tease.”

 “But I like watching you wait for it baby,” Frank told him, sitting back on his heels to see Gerard work his hips back to try and push Frank’s fingers into him.

 “I don’t want to wait, Daddy, please, _please_ , I want you to fuck me now” Gerard replied. His body tensed and he threw his head back as Frank pushed two fingers in to the second knuckle all at once. “ _Ah fuck_ , Daddy!”

Frank grinned as he worked his fingers in and out, watching his boyfriend’s mouth hang open and his body jerk. He could feel Gerard opening up to him already and he quickly eased another finger in.

 “Look at you, pretty, fuck. You’re so gorgeous babyboy, your ass is fucking perfect. Sucking Daddy’s fingers in so nicely.” He said.

 “ _Daddy_ …” Gerard breathed. He jerked upwards again as Frank’s fingers brushed against that spot inside him that made him see stars even behind the blindfold.

 “There it is babyboy, found your special spot,” Frank grinned.

Frank slammed his fingers in again roughly, pushing his fingers as hard as he could against Gerard’s prostate as he leaned down to bite hard on the taut skin of Gerard’s neck as his boyfriend moaned.

 “ _Daddy!”_ Gerard screamed. The headboard creaked slightly as Gerard yanked hard on his handcuffs, his throat working to get the cracked moans out as Frank sucked a dark hickey onto his skin. “Daddy, Daddy please, please fuck me I’m ready, I’m ready _please_.”

 “Mm, I guess I will...you did ask so nicely,” Frank pulled away from Gerard’s neck to brush his lips brushed over Gerard’s. Gerard cried out again suddenly when Frank sunk his teeth into Gerard’s lower lip, pulling it taut for a moment before letting go, his body arching up underneath Frank as Frank kept moving his fingers at a brutal pace.

 “D-Daddy, gonna c-cum!” Gerard warned desperately. He could barely think straight as the coils in his stomach tightened to the point of unbearable and he felt like he was going to burst even with the ring on.

 “No you’re not.” Frank said calmly. He pushed his fingers in again once more, pushing hard against Gerard’s prostate and leaving them there, smirking at the high pitched " _ah, Daddy!"_  Gerard made. “You’re not going to come until I’ve fucked you. You’re going to come with my cock in your pretty little ass or you’ll be punished.”

Gerard sucked his own lip into his mouth and nodded. Frank couldn’t help but stare down in wonder for a moment at the pretty picture his boyfriend made. Gerard’s hair made a dark halo on the white pillows, and his normally pale skin was tinged pink and shiny from sweat, the flush spreading all the way down his neck and halfway across his chest that was heaving from his heavy breathing. His teeth was hooked into his pink lips, making them slightly swollen without having even been pressed against Frank’s own pair or wrapped around his cock. Frank half wished that Gerard’s eyes weren’t covered by a blindfold so he could see his pretty eyes fluttering closed in pleasure whenever his Daddy so much as touched him. Gerard’s arms were pulled tight above his head, the light sheen on his skin making him paler than normal, throwing the dark marks Frank had made on his chest stand out even more, and Frank made no effort to refrain from licking across the biggest mark left on his neck, tasting the salt of his skin. Gerard jerked again, a moan dropping out of his wet mouth, and before he could stop himself Frank darted forward to lick his way into Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard pushed into the kiss immediately, yielding to Frank’s tongue as it finally pushed into his mouth for the first time that night. Frank’s tongue swept across the roof of his mouth before Gerard caught it and sucked, a flush of pride going through his body as his Daddy moaned above him. Frank groaned again into Gerard’s mouth and shifted his fingers subconsciously.

 “Ah! _Ah!_ ” Gerard threw his head back onto the pillow, breaking the kiss, much to Frank’s annoyance. Instead Frank latched onto his jaw, sucking even more dark marks into Gerard’s skin for everyone to see. “Daddy please!”

 “Okay, okay,” Frank pulled his fingers out and quickly rolled a condom down his dick and grabbing the lube. What was supposed to be a few strokes to spread the lube turned into Frank clicking his wrist on his cock, hips bucking up subconsciously, bringing him right up to the edge far too quickly. Almost as if he could sense it, Gerard shifted his hips up towards Frank.

 “Daddy, p-please, you said you would c-cum in _me_ , please, you p-promised.” Gerard whimpered. Frank groaned deep in his chest at the desperation in Gerard’s voice and forced his hand away from his cock, reaching out to push Gerard’s legs further apart instead.

A high pitched whine left Gerard’s throat as he felt the head of Frank’s cock nudge up against his entrance. But, even with all the lead-up, Frank wasn’t finished teasing.

 “C’mon babyboy, tell me how much you want it,” he whispered, scraping his teeth against the skin behind Gerard’s ear. Every time Gerard shifted he could feel Frank’s tip push against him, so close and yet not close enough. “Tell me how much you want my cock.”

Gerard’s jaw worked a couple of times as he struggled to breathe in normal breaths.

 “Daddy, fuck, _please_ . I’ve been such a good boy all day, I did everything you asked me to do without a question. I didn’t say a word in your secret meetings, and I sat in your lap the whole time too even when they all stared at me. I didn’t behave badly, I didn’t distract you, and when you had that bad meeting I sucked you off so you came all over my face so you weren’t so mad anymore and Daddy please, _please_ , I was a good boy all day today. I was _your_ good boy.”

Frank smiled gently, something that Gerard unfortunately couldn’t see. He ducked his head again and captured Gerard’s lips in a soft, closed-mouth kiss. Gerard made a soft noise of surprise and the gentleness but didn’t hold back from returning it, a small smile on his face.

 “I love you, pretty,” Frank murmured against Gerard’s lips.

 “Mmm,” Gerard hummed. “Love you too, Daddy.”

Frank kissed him again, more roughly this time, swallowing Gerard’s sudden moan as he pushed into him till his hips rested against the back of Gerard’s thighs. Gerard quickly hooked his ankles behind Frank’s back, a wave of confidence causing his tongue to dart into Frank’s mouth, mimicking what Frank had done earlier. Frank hummed until Gerard pulled back slightly.

 “I’m ready Daddy, go, move,” he pleaded. Frank smirked and shifted his hips teasingly.

 “Like this?”

 “No Daddy,” Gerard tightened his legs around Frank’s torso. “ _Move_.”

For a second, Frank stayed perfectly still. Then, as soon as Gerard opened his mouth to beg again, Frank pulled out slightly and slammed back in as hard as he could.

 “ _A- ah_ ! Daddy, _fuck_!” Gerard shouted, pulling sharply at the handcuffs again, his eyes rolling back in his skull behind the blindfold. A sharp edge of pain sharpened the pleasure and he let out another desperate whine as Frank started up a fast pace right from the start. Frank grunted and dropped his head down onto Gerard’s shoulders, eyes screwed shut as the pleasure started taking over.

 “Fucking _hell_ , babyboy, you’re so fucking _tight_.” Frank moaned as Gerard panted in his ear. “Always so tight, how does a slut like you keep so tight?”

 “Only your s-slut, Da-addy, fuck, only for you!” Gerard babbled, a fresh sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin. Frank shifted his hips slightly, and suddenly he was pushing against Gerard’s prostate with every thrust, and Gerard screamed. “Oh _fuck!_ Daddy, there, there! Please!”

Frank leaned up onto one hand and grabbed ahold of one of Gerard’s thighs and pushed it flush against Gerard’s chest so he could shove in deeper, harder. He was already close, closer than he’d like, but he knew Gerard was closer.

 “Fuck fuck Daddy, _fuck!_ ” Gerard screamed. He could feel hot coils tightening in his stomach, intensifying every time Frank pushed against his prostate. He yanked on the handcuffs again, feeling a sharp pinch of pain as the metal cut in a little, making him whimper. Ring or no ring, he was going to cum if Frank didn’t _slow the fuck down_ , the pace he was going at making the headboard knock against the wall hard enough to leave marks. “Gonna cum, Daddy, gonna cum!”

 “Yeah? Gonna cum for me, babyboy? Gonna cum for Daddy?” Frank dropped down on his elbows again, murmuring in his boyfriend’s ear. “Look at you, little slut, getting off on being tied up and blindfolded. Don’t even need to be touched, you’re ready to cum just from having Daddy’s cock in your ass.”

Gerard let out a choked moan, tendons standing out sharply on his neck, giving Frank something to bite at.

 “C’mon then babyboy,” Frank whispered, one hand slipping down to undo the ring tied tight round Gerard’s dick. “Cum for Daddy.”

Gerard was cummimg before Frank had even finished talking, screaming Frank’s name as he shot white ribbons across his chest, smearing across pale skin. As Gerard tightened around Frank, Frank’s rhythm faltered until he too was cumming, emptying out into the condom as he slammed deep inside Gerard for the last time, groaning low in his chest as he did.

They lay like that for a few moments, Frank slumped over Gerard’s limp form as they came down from their highs together, until Frank finally shifted and eased out of Gerard carefully, causing Gerard to emit a low whine at the empty feeling. Quickly, Frank tied off the condom and threw it the vague direction of the bin before reaching up and unlocking Gerard’s wrists from the handcuffs. He clicked his tongue at the red skin, some of it broken and bleeding slightly in places where he’d pulled on them so hard the cuffs had cut him.

 “You okay, baby?” he asked. Gerard hummed lightly and nodded even as Frank kissed at the skin softly. “You want some lotion to go on your wrists?”

 “M’okay, it doesn’t hurt.” Gerard reassured him.

 “Are you sure?” Frank asked, concerned. Gerard reached up and pushed the blindfold off of his eyes in time for Frank to see his eye roll.

 “Yes, Daddy.” He said exasperatedly.

 “Hey, I don’t want to see my babyboy hurt, okay?” Frank said sternly. Gerard simply smiled up at him.

 “I know.” He replied. He propped himself up on his elbows stiffly, shoulders still not used to the position, and kissed Frank softly, which Frank responded to immediately, cupping Gerard’s face with one hand as he moved his lips against his boyfriend’s.

After a moment, Frank pulled away and stood up from the bed.

 “C’mon baby,” he said, tugging at the sheets under Gerard, “let’s get you in bed.”

 “You’re sleeping too, right?” Gerard asked, slightly nervous Frank was going to leave on some late night ‘errand’ and not return till late morning with more bruises than he’d had the night before.

 “Of course.” Frank responded quickly, reassuring him. Gerard grinned and hid his face behind his hair as he curled up on his side. Frank quickly slipped under the covers next to him and pulled the duvet up over their shoulders, spooning up beside Gerard. He smoothed a tentative hand over Gerard’s bare ass. “I wasn’t too rough, was I baby?”

Gerard shook his head.

 “No no Daddy, you were perfect.” He reached up and took Frank’s face in both hands and connected their lips gently again. “ _You_ are perfect _._ Love you Daddy.”

Frank hummed, eyes slipping closed as a smile broke over his face.

 “Love you too babyboy.”


End file.
